X-ray examination has been a valuable tool for a doctor to examine an inner part of a patient's body. Orthodontists have found cephalometric and panoramic radiographs, along with all the other diagnostic instruments, to be extremely necessary in order to properly diagnose and treat their patients. However, radiation risks and injury to clinical personnel, as well as to patients, have been a concern of radiographers since the invention of radiographs.
Researchers have found that thyroid damage in the past has been reported due to therapeutic X-ray treatment. These researchers concluded that radiation should be limited to the field of examination because the thyroid gland is susceptible to radiation damage since it is directly in the line of most cephalometric and panoramic radiographs taken by an orthodontist. Study has shown that if the panoramic field in focus is positioned low, excessive thyroid radiation results. On the other hand, if the panoramic field in focus is positioned high, the eye, including the retina and cornea, is unnecessarily radiated.
Our invention makes is possible to limit the panoramic field in focus and this desirable result is accomplished simply, yet effectively. The invention comprises a housing which may be attached to a tube head cone of any one of the existing X-ray devices used in panoramic radiography by orthodontists and dentists in general.
The housing is formed with a vertical slot which is adapted to be aligned with the vertical opening through which the X-rays pass from the tube head. A slide is movably carried by the housing to regulate the panoramic field in focus to include a vertical distance from above the chin of the patient to below the eye of the latter. Thus, the device of our invention has a valuable radiation reduction function, because it personalizes the radiation to the size of the patient by accurately allowing collimation to each individual patient at each individual radiation process.